


Fall on Your Knees

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, Macelle - Freeform, Priest Kink, blowjob, rumbelle blowoff, the great rumbelle blowoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Great Rumbelle Blowoff. I took it in a Macelle direction because I always need more priest!kink ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall on Your Knees

“If the tithes stay at this rate, the electricity might get turned off by next month,” Belle frowned down at the calculator. She looked up at Father Joseph MacAvoy, who sat across the desk from her. “Winters here can be unforgiving… Is it sacrilege to break down pews for kindling?”

Joseph smiled wanly at her attempted levity. “Oh, if it's a matter of survival, I think it's acceptable. But I'd rather not resort to that... Another bake sale, perhaps? 

She blanched slightly. “After the way that last one went?”

Joseph looked away, afraid she’d read his expression in an unintended way. Truth be told, he only vaguely remembered the day of the previous disastrous bake sale. He'd had a few too many nips from his flask. But he vividly remembered the blue and white checkered dress Belle had worn to ward off the unexpected heat wave. She'd only just started her community service hours with him and it was the first time he'd seen her in a skirt. 

He'd been very grateful that the alcohol and the unseasonable heat numbed his bodily response to her shapely legs. Otherwise, he could only imagine the town's reaction to seeing their local priest at a table surrounded by sweets for children and sporting a raging erection. He was already not well liked among his would-be flock. As it was, the weather did them in almost as much as his distinct lack of popularity. There hadn't been much demand for half-melted cookies and goopy meringue.

Holding another sale so soon, even in cooler weather, was not likely to produce significantly better results. It mattered very little, at this point. Soon enough, the Bishop would get enough complaints from parishioners that Joseph would be transferred yet again. He’d been moved around so many times, he felt like a pawn on a chessboard. But being a priest was all he really knew how to do, at this point. There had been a time when it was all he wanted in life. With God’s mercy, he had to find a way back. So, he hung on and tried to keep it together. It never worked for long. Attendance at mass continued to wane in every new location and his apathy continued to grow. He’d inevitably find himself crawling as far inside the bottle as he could at every opportunity.

Belle had clucked her tongue over his expenditures on alcohol once, just after she started helping him with the books. It had led to a blazing row and she'd stormed out. He'd spent two days living in fear that she wouldn't return, court order or no. She had, of course. She still had six weeks left, at that point. There had been an uneasy silence for a few hours until they both began apologizing at once. They didn't talk about his drinking again, after that, but he tried to do it less when she was around. 

Belle had been sentenced to just over 200 hours of service for having led a sit-in protest against the closing of the local library. It had happened shortly before Joseph came to town but he heard that it had held up traffic on the main street for several hours and near the end, the crowd had gotten rowdy. Belle swore she did not instigate anything other than the peaceful protest, but some local shop windows were found broken by heavy, hardcover books. The Mayor of the town blamed Belle for all the damage and tried to have her jailed. Eventually, they settled on community service. Word had it the Mayor was still seething over the decision and considered Belle nearly a hardened criminal.

Belle had recounted multiple times how she would never intentionally harm a book and Joseph found it hard to believe that she could ever be a troublemaker. The petite woman was like sunshine incarnate, gentle and sweet, with a smile for everyone. And it hurt him to look directly at her for very long. 

He'd known beautiful women before, in many other towns before this one. His eyes still worked, even if his vows kept him more or less chaste. But there was something about Belle that had held him captivated from the moment she'd turned up at his doorstep with that slip of paper in her hands. Perhaps it was the way her smile actually reached her eyes. Or the way she never reviled him for being such a pathetic excuse for a priest. 

He'd agreed immediately to letting her work off her hours at the church and with every day that passed, he dreaded signing off on that final hour more and more. It loomed closer every minute. 

"Okay, so we've failed at bake sales and that flyer I designed for the community center cork board is not really attracting the attention I'd hoped." Belle's lower lip jutted and Joseph had to distract himself from the thought of suckling that lip between his own. 

"Do you think we have anything that would fetch a price?" he mused, half-jokingly. "Candlesticks? This desk? The crucifix?"

Belle chuckled. "Hm, I could think of a few people who might buy a kneeler..." Her hand flew to her mouth, eyes going wide and cheeks tingeing pink.

He looked at her in confusion, saying “why would anyone want a kneeler?”

Belle’s eyes went wider. “Um.”

Then it dawned on him just a moment later than he’d have liked and he felt like a naïve idiot.

“Oh,” was all he could manage.

It was his turn to flush and they both stared down at the desk. Beneath it, his cock gave a very interested twitch. He had not had much experience of the world before taking his vows, but he heard just about everything there was to hear in confession. The fact Belle had just made an oral sex joke got him more than a little curious about her own life experiences in the area. A curiosity that would only haunt him later, in the lonely hours he spent drinking himself to sleep.

In his peripheral, he could see Belle shaking her head. “I’m so sorry, Father. That was… I forget, sometimes. Especially when you don’t wear the collar.”

She had a point, he realized. They’d been cleaning earlier in the evening and he’d worn an old T-shirt and jeans. There were no services tonight, so he hadn’t thought to put his collared shirt back on. Funny how he conveniently seemed to forget that more and more often when he knew Belle would be around. Funnier still how that little insert felt more and more like an albatross around his neck than a sign of his holy calling.

Joseph clutched the armrest of his chair, his thoughts tripping over themselves and scattering. He longed to reach into the desk drawer where he kept a small bottle of whiskey, but he didn’t need to remind Belle that he was an inept priest as well as an inept man. He swallowed and forced a smile. “It’s perfectly alright, Belle. I may not have… the same experiences as most men, but I’m not completely unaware of how the world of… adult interactions works.”

Belle blinked at him from across the table before a look of comprehension settled over her features. “Oh,” she said, a little breathlessly, “right. Sure. I mean, you’ve probably heard it all, by now.”

His throat went tight. This was possibly the most uncomfortable conversation he’d ever had. Including the time the Bishop had splashed him with cold water because he’d been too hungover to listen to yet another reprimand. “Yeah.”

Belle was still looking at him strangely, something between pity and curiosity on her lovely face. It suddenly occurred to him what he had inadvertently confessed.

The woman who filled his dreams with unspeakable acts, whose very smile could leave him hard and aching, now knew that he had never received the act of oral stimulation. His humiliation could not be more complete. He wanted to crawl under the desk and drain that bottle hidden in the drawer. As well as the flask in his pocket. And maybe the bottle of vodka he’d stashed in the kitchen behind some old Christmas decorations.

It didn’t help that all he could think about at this moment, like a film reel on repeat in his mind’s eye, was Belle on a kneeler, taking him into her perfect mouth.

Fucking fuck.

He needed her to leave, now. But there was no polite way of telling her so. And Belle was just quietly sitting on the other side of the desk, with a benign and unreadable expression. “Belle…” he began, with no idea what he intended to say.

As though sensing his discomfort, Belle rose quickly, addressing him with an overly bright tone. “Well, Father, it’s getting later and I do have work tomorrow. Would you mind signing off on my hours for the night?”

He shifted in his chair, his erection pressed awkwardly against the zip of his jeans. Fuck. If he got up there’d be no denying the nature of his thoughts. But the shelf where he kept the paperwork was behind him and too high to reach while seated. Perhaps if he stood and turned quickly, she wouldn’t notice? The moment was stretching too far into an awkward silence and Belle was starting to give him a very confused look.

“Is everything, okay?”

“Fine, yes. Fine. Got a cramp. In my… foot,” he lied nervously. “Would you mind handing me the folder?”

Belle shrugged and retrieved the manila folder, laying it on his desk. He scooted in as close to the desk as he could without crushing his ribcage. He signed off almost blindly, willing Belle to be gone so he could at least relieve the mounting pressure at his groin. Instead, she lingered close by his shoulder.

“You should eat a banana,” she suggested, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Potassium is good for muscle cramps.

Joseph nearly choked on his tongue. Not only was her perfumed surrounding him, but now she was touching him and talking about bananas. Clearly God was testing him. And he was so, so very weak, already.

“Yes. Thank you. All done for the night,” he hastily pushed the folder away.

“Goodnight, Joseph.” Belle squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room.

He heaved a sigh of relief the moment he heard the outer door of the rectory close. Pushing himself back away from the desk, he palmed his erection. He rarely took himself in hand like this but his head was full of Belle’s petal pink lips and his nostrils full of her honeyed perfume. Burning with shame, he flicked open the top button, and pulled down his zipper. The flushed head of his cock was weeping and he collected the fluid in his palm, then smoothed one hand down his length.

He closed his eyes and conjured up Belle, just as she’d been tonight, in a lightweight blouse over a fitted tank top and a pair of jeans that perfectly displayed her rounded backside. He was standing to push his jeans further down when he realized he was no longer alone. Turning his head slowly, he saw Belle had returned. She stood in the doorway, her eyes transfixed to his lower body.

His mouth dropped open, struggling for an explanation, but there was none forthcoming. There was really no other spin he could possibly put on the fact he was clearly trouser-less and fisting his own cock.

Belle licked her lips, unbuttoning her gauzy blouse and letting it drop to the floor behind her as she rounded the desk. Joseph’s breath caught, his stomach muscles contracting. Belle came to stand directly in front of him, pushing him back down into his chair and sinking to her knees between his splayed legs. His heart was racing as she smoothed both hands up the tops of his thighs, tickling the sparse hair. She leaned forward, her eyes never leaving his.

“Is this what you were thinking about, Joseph?”

His voice got stuck in his throat and all he could do was nod.

She mouthed at the head, her breath tantalizingly hot on his sensitive flesh. Joseph whimpered as she continued to tease him with open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft.

“Belle….” He breathed in awe.

She flashed him a wicked grin before parting her lips and taking him fully into her mouth. A guttural groan tore from him at the sudden sensation of wet heat engulfing him. Belle pulled back, tongue tracing the underside of his cock before plunging forward again. Dimly, he heard himself repeating her name over and over like a prayer. She hollowed her cheeks and suckled him harder and he cried out, bucking his hips. She held him in place with both hands, bobbing her head in rhythm as his hands scrabbled at the arms of his chair to keep from clutching at her auburn curls. His thighs were taut, balls tightening as her mouth worked him up that peak.

He was close, so close but he didn’t want to fall over that edge just yet. He wanted to live in this moment forever. His body reacted despite him and white hot, blinding pleasure swept over him as he spilled himself with a gasp.

Joseph opened his eyes.

He was alone in the office, Belle nowhere in sight. The vision of her was already fading from his mind. His hand was sticky around his softening cock and he reached for the tissues on his desk to clean up.

Fucking hell, he needed a drink.

 

 

.

 


End file.
